


Three in the Morning

by honey__bee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 am sex, Choking, F/M, Loki Needs a Hug, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, but what else is new, light biting, the ofc is unnamed and not described so you can fill in the blanks!, theres no plot lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey__bee/pseuds/honey__bee
Summary: just a little loki x female reader smut c:





	Three in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut and also writing in third person so any feedback would be greatly appreciated!!

_Come over_

 

It was 3am when she received the text.  This wasn’t the first time he had texted her, but it still felt… odd. He was a god, after all. If he wanted to see her, he could very easily be here within a matter of seconds. However, it was very much like him to make her do the work when he was more than capable.

Regardless, she rose from her bed and slipped on some shoes. His apartment wasn’t very far from hers, and the drive took no time at all. As she approached the door,  she pulled out the key he gave her. She slipped inside quietly and shut the door behind her.

“Hello?’

There was no response, and the apartment didn’t have a single light on. She pulled her phone out and sent out a text.

 

_I’m here, where are you?_

 

_The bedroom, I assume you know your way there without guidance._

 

She scoffed as she slipped her phone back into her purse and set it on the kitchen counter. Yes, his apartment was big, but it wasn’t a maze. And she most definitely knew her way to the bedroom.

The door was slightly ajar and she stood there for a moment, taking in the scene before her. One of the walls in his bedroom was just windows,  something that she’d always loved. The moonlight spread across the room, highlighting his figure on the bed. He lay there on his back, clad in boxers, and his hands behind his head. The sight of him there was stunning, his black hair spread out against the white sheets, his long legs crossed at the ankles, and his chest rising ever so slightly.

She walked into the room, and sat cross legged on the bed facing him. He turned his head to look at her, quirking an eyebrow.

She cocked her hide to the side, “You’re the one that invited me over, don’t play coy.”

At that, he laughed and sat up, only to pull her over onto him. He snaked his hands around her waist, pulling up the large t-shirt she was wearing.  With one hand on his bare chest, she used the other to comb through his hair absentmindedly.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that right?” she hummed, leaning down to kiss him as he slipped one hand under her waistband.

He pulled back slightly, so that his words weren’t muffled.  “I was just about to say the same thing,” he mused, gripping her hip with one hand, while the other played with her.

Their lips met again, a little harder this time, and she softly bit down on his lip. He groaned, slipping his hand back up to her hip, and in a quick, sudden movement he flipped them so that he was on top of her now, resting between her open legs. He shifted down further,  pushing her shirt up, exposing her lace underwear to him. Placing a few open mouthed kisses to her inner thighs, he suddenly bit down causing her to gasp in shock.  
“You bit me first,” he pointed out rather smugly, “I’m simply returning the favor.” He slipped his hands under her waistband again, this time pulling them away from her, she bit her lip as she lifted her hips slightly to help him.

As he worked her with his mouth, she thought to herself how humorous it was that he was nicknamed “Silvertongue”. Of course he had the gift of gab, but he was also very, very gifted. As he teased her mercilessly, she struggled to find purchase on his bed, instead she brought her hands to his hair, and tugged on it, bringing him closer. He probed deeper into her, and brought up a hand to her throat. The slight pressure from his hand caused her hips to buck up, seeking more from him.

He hummed into her, more than pleased at her reactions; this caused her moans to increase both in volume and in rate. He stopped then, pushing up to pull her into a deep kiss. She brought her hands down to his boxers, slipping a hand in to grab his erection. He grunted as she began to work her hand up and down, slowly at first, but gradually she picked up her pace.

Letting her have her way for a moment, he paused,  before grabbing her wrist and pinning it to the bed. Breaking the kiss, she looked up at him, a sly grin on her face. Her hair was messy and her eyes were half lidded, and he paused for a second to reflect on his earlier sentiments. She certainly was beautiful, especially like this.

He placed a kiss to her shoulder, working his way up to her lips, where he hovered, waiting for her to move. And she gave in almost immediately, pulling him back down to her so quickly he laughed.

“Oh shut up, I can feel that you’re just as eager as I am,” she pushed his chest back so that she could glare at him.

With a growl, he took both of her wrists in one hand, and pinned them above her head. With a slight wave of fingers, his boxers disappeared, and he finally slipped inside her, in one quick motion.

She wanted so badly to reach up and touch him, pull at his hair, scratch her nails down his back, but his grip on her wrists was firm, and she wasn’t going anywhere. However, she struggled a little, just because she knew he liked it.

Their pace was slow, his hips languidly rocking against hers. Wrapping her legs around him, she couldn’t help the sinful noises coming from her. His unoccupied hand came down to play with her clit, causing her to grind against him, begging for more.  

“Mmm, steady now,” he teased, rolling his hips to punctuate his sentence. He then picked up the speed of his movements, and buried his head into the crook of her neck. The sounds she was making only urged him on and eventually she came, clenching beautifully around his cock. It took almost everything in him to hold back his own impending orgasm, and fuck her through hers.

She relaxed after a few moments, and easily fell back into his rhythm, rolling her hips to meet his.

His hand moved up to her neck, and he pulled his head back up to look at her. “Say my name,” he commanded, tightening his grip on her throat.

Her breath hitched slightly, before she moaned, “Oh, fuck, Loki,”  

“Again,”

“Loki,” she keened again, breaking one of her wrists free from his grip to drag her nails down his back. He came then, his face scrunching up slightly as he finished.

She tilted his head so that he faced her, and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I love watching you come undone like that,” she whispered, as he pulled himself out and collapsed next to her.

He rolled over and pulled her into him, lightly tracing patterns into her skin. “You compliment me too much, I don’t deserve you.”

Rolling her eyes in response, she pulled him into a quick kiss. “You’re such a liar,”

He chuckled softly, settling into the comfort of laying with her. His breathing slowed and they fell asleep like that, in each others arms, the moonlight still coming in through the windows. 

  



End file.
